Sushi
by TamiLawliet
Summary: L has something to say. But he can't. LxOC oneshot.


A/N : Hey , everyone. I'm Mari-Chan (: this is my first fanfic , so please be nice (: REWRITE.

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Death note or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Mari Yagami and Tami Ryuzaki.

The famous detective was sitting there beside me, eating ice-cream by the spoonful while I was working on the Kira case. "Ugh, Ryuzaki-kun." I said, irritated.

'Hm , yes, Mari?" He asked , looking up from the bowl.

"Tell me again why I'm the one handcuffed to you and not my brother." I asked , still wondering even though he had told me too many times to count. L sighed. "Because I suspect Light of being Kira, there's a 58% chance that his older sister might be too. That percentage is much too high to overlook. Also , the idea of handcuffing Light to Matsuda may just drive him insane, causing him to admit to Kira's crimes." He just sat there, staring deep but soul-less into the girls eyes.

"I know I would. And Light isn't Kira." I say under my breath.

Silence.

"Ryuzaki?" "Yes , Mari . What is it?" The detective replied.

"Just wondering here, but, have you ever been in love?" The man was shocked by my bluntness. "Um, Mari-chan. Isn't that a little bit...personal?" Ryuzaki said , a look of confusion across his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm sorry. I was curious." "I see. Well, there was someone..." "Who?" I asked , a knot in my stomach forming as I hoped for the impossible.

"No one important. A partner on a case." Ryuzaki answered unsteadily. He seemed kinda...what's the word? Nervous?

"Oh" I was a little disappointed.

"Have you?" He asked suddenly.

Taken aback by this, I answered nervously. "Oh, well, kind of. I guess..." "Hm. Interesting. Well , I won't ask of it. Shall we get back to the case?" Ryuzaki turn back to his computer.

"Oh , y-yeah. The case" I put our conversation behind and started again with my work.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ryuzaki and I had taken a break from the Kira case for a bit to relax. As we returned to our normal spots behind the computer screens, He noticed something off.

"Mari-chan." Ryuzaki said.

"Oi , yes , Ryuzaki?" I asked , not realizing what was wrong.

Ryuzaki ran his eyes up and down my body. I looked and realized I was sitting in the infamous crouching position I had grown so fond of.

"Oh , sorry. Force of habit." I said , adjusting to normal.

We sat there for a while, silently tapping away on the keyboards.

Ryuzaki suddenly stopped and turn to me. "Mari-chan?" He called to me.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san?" I answered, keeping my eyes on my work.

"I know I said I would mention it again, but, our conversation from last night, about love..." Ryuzaki trailed off and I whipped my head to face him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Yes, what of it?" My heart was pounding in my chest. _What was he going to say? Why would he bring it up again?_

"Would you care to know who? Who I "love" I mean." He even put the air quotes around the word love.

"Wh-what? Uh, I mean, if you want to tell me. I don't mind." My stomach was doing backflips at this point. "Truth be told, I handcuffed her to me."

_...What? No, I must be dreaming_.

"Uh, you mean..."

"Yes, Mari. I mean you." The man lifted up the corners of his mouth a tiny bit.

_Oh god, what do I say? Do I tell him the truth?_

"I-I don't know what to say, Ryuzaki."

"It's okay, you don't have to say a word." His voice sounded something more than sad, cold maybe.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever, the fain expressions on his face changing like mad.

*AHEM* We both quickly turned to see the whole task force including my brother and L's younger sister.

"Uh, Ryuzaki. I would like you to go over these papers. I think it may have to do with Kira." Light handed him the papers while staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

As Light walked away, Matsuda who was closely behind him whispered something into his ear. They both turned to look at us. "Don't be ridiculous, Matsuda, of course they aren't!" My brother half whispered and they kept going. I was glaring into the back of Matsuda's head and I knew he could tell. He slowly turned, feeling my eyes burning holes in his skull and made and inhuman noise.

Yet another moment put behind us, even though I all day, I kept glancing at Ryuzaki.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

*Ryuzaki/L's POV.*

The task force was just leaving for the night except for Matsuda considering he was attached to our Kira suspect.

"Well, Ryuzaki, I hope you don't mind if me and Matsuda go to sleep." Light , as well as Matsuda, was looking tired and beat up from lack of sleep due to the case. "Of course not, you two could really use it. Go on. I will see you in the morning."

Come to think of it, Mari had not slept in a while. I glace over and notice her eyelids drooping.

"Mari-chan, maybe you should go to sleep, also. You seem rather out of it." _I hope she did not notice the worry in my voice.I'm starting to regret telling her..._

"What ? No, no. We've gotta keep working on the case. Gotta catch Kira." She refused quickly.

"Are you sure? You can sleep in my room, I have no use for it and I can use a laptop to work."

"No, I'm sure." She confirmed.

"Alright then." There was silence for a bit. Ryuzaki noticed that he could only hear typing from his keyboard and a faint breathing.

He turned to the girl. She was asleep. He caught himself smiling. The detective leaned over to her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Mari-chan"

**MORNING**

*Mari's POV*

I quickly open my eyes and sit up.

"Good morning , Mari-chan" Ryuzaki greeted, startling me a little. "Oi , what time is it ?" I ask. I'm so confused.

"7:06" He answers. "Shit , I fell asleep." "So it seems."

The task force comes in at around 8 a.m, and Matsuda and Light were still sleeping, so we have some time alone.

"So , any progress?" I ask. I need to catch up.

"Nope. Still stuck on the same shit."

_Wait. What did he just say?_

"Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" I ask unsteadily. _What happened just then?_

"No, why do you ask?" He acted normal about it. _I'm so confused._

"Well, the way you chose to word that sentence was a little weird to me..."

"I'm sorry, Mari-chan. I'm just tired I guess." He's not looking at me when he speaks. _Did I do something to offend him?_

The queit room meant that this conversation was over.

"Watari." I turn to see him talking through the intercom. "If you would please get me some more cake, and something for Mari to eat." My face went red.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not that hungry." I said, suddenly realizing that in fact I was.

"No. You must eat. You have not eating a thing in two days." Ryuzaki insisted. I knew that once his mind was set, there was no going back, so, I accepted it.

A few moments later, Watari wheeled a serving cart into the room with two plates. One with a large piece of cheesecake, the other with some sushi.

"Here you are. Mari-chan, I hope sushi is alright." Watari set the plates in front of us.

"Yes, of course." As Watari turned to leave, I heard him mumble something to himself. Something about Ryuzaki. Oh well.

Ryuzaki starts digging in, but I just sit and stare at the fish on my plate.

"Mari?" I lift my head and see two almost black eyes staring at me. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." _I should tell him. He'll understand._

"Ryuzaki, remember when you told me that you loved me?" I asked so quick I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Well, the reason why I didn't say anything was because I like you too and I didn't want to ruin all this." I let it all out, he needs to know.

He freezes in his place. _Oh no. What have I done? I've ruined it. I knew it..._

"Mari-chan..." He turned to face me and on his face was a smile.

"Do you mean it? Do you really like me?"

I can't help but grin. "Yes, Ryuzaki. I really do."

We stared at each other for what felt like years. Grinning and looking onto each others eyes.

Suddenly, he starts leaning toward me. I know what he means, so I follow. Our lips collide, sending sparks flying and my heart into complete shock.

As we pull apart, I feel something beside me. I whip my head around to see Light and Matsuda, both gaping at what they just witnessed.

"Mari...what the hell are you doing?" Light asked me. I could tell he was trying so hard to keep calm.

"Uh, I was, um..." I was at a loss for words. Half from the kiss, half from my brothers furious expression.

Light suddenly grinned. "I'm totally telling Dad." _Oh, no you don't._

Ryuzaki knew what was coming. I pounced on Light, holding his chest with my knees. Matsuda lost balance and fell down too. "I swear to you, if you tell Dad this happened, I will make sure your time here is miserable."

Just as he was about to reply, the Task Force walked through the door.

I jumped off my brother and sat back down. "Light, why are you and Matsuda on the floor?" Soichiro wondered.

I turned to glare at them and Matsuda got frightened. "Oh, nothing Chief, Light fell and I got pulled down too." Matsuda was quick to lie.

I turned to look at Ryuzaki. He was already looking at me. We smiled at each other.

_I can't wait for the next time we're alone._

_..._

_Also, if Dad finds out, I'm so dead._

**END**


End file.
